


The Reason Why

by otapocalypse



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Fluff, GAY DRAGONS, Guardian Dragon, M/M, Skydancer - Freeform, Stargazing, The Ashfall Waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: A couple of useless homosexuals





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Magmis on FR, feel free to add me!

Matiron was roused from his slumber by the twitching of his antennae, blinking drowsily as he raised his head and peered into the warm dimness of the cave, sensing out his mate with both eyes and aura. When he finally determined Tobias’ location, a tiny sigh escaped him. 

The vibrations of the huge dragon pacing outside hummed in his toes as he padded down the hallway, also formed from Tobias’ restless habit. As he stepped outside, a wave of heat and the always-stunning view of the lava at night greeted him, and he paused for a moment to take it all in.

The sky, though clouded with smoke from the forge, still managed to retain several colors, most of which were reflected from the land below, which was teeming with dragons, most of them young Coatls, dashing into the shifting lava rock and seizing up precious metals and gemstones before the earth could snatch it away again.

Matiron smiled fondly; it reminded him of when he and his siblings had chased seashells into the ocean, never quite managing to catch them before the tide did. He shook his head to clear the memory and observed a bit ruefully that these dragons were much quicker than he ever was.

He turned as his antennae gave another quiver; his mate’s emotions affected him almost as much as they affected Tobias, and without another thought, the Skydancer padded up to his mate, stopping the giant mid-step.

“Matiron,” Tobias said softly, much more so than should be possible for a dragon of his size, “I am sorry, did I wake you?”

“No,” Matiron lied. “I had a bad dream.”

Tobias immediately stepped closer and pressed his snoot to his mate’s.

“What was it about?”

Matiron allowed himself another look at the lava flow down below.

“Fire,” he whispered.

Tobias’ deep chuckle shook him, and he welcomed the happy sound and closed his eyes. 

“I cannot say that I blame you.” The Guardian mumbled, his gaze now sweeping over the apprentice blacksmiths below. “It is dreadfully hot here.”

“You do not like our home?” Matiron questioned. But it wasn’t ignorance that made him ask.

“No, it is not that,” Tobias continued quietly, still watching. “But I am not a Fire dragon. Neither are you.”

“At least we are not made of Ice,” he joked quietly, but could not help turning his head North, to where the island was. It had been a long time since he had visited it.

Tobias suddenly unfurled his wings, and crouched. “Let’s take a flight.”

Matiron followed suit, his arthritic wings creaking. “Where to?”

In answer, the Guardian leapt up into the air, creating a tremendous wind, so much so that Matiron had to wait before he, too, leapt, and together the two glided over the Ashfall Waste, wingtips brushing.

The smog soon swallowed them as they circled the Forge, and Matiron coughed, but he could not have been happier. Finally, when it felt that his wings would give out, they reached the top, above the smoke, and both settled, taking a few moments to catch their breath and stare upwards.

Galaxies upon galaxies swirled above, constellations, red stars, blue stars, and even a moon or two could be seen, as well as what Matiron could only guess was a small planet passing by. The audible gasp he let out seemed to please Tobias, who hummed and pressed their snouts together again.

And for once, Matiron could understand why his mate had been losing sleep.


End file.
